Plantilla:PortalIconos
} |Acuariofilia=Portalfish.png |Afganistán=Coat of arms of Afghanistan transparent3.png |África=Africa satellite plane.jpg |Ajedrez=Chess.svg |Al-Ándalus=Escudo de la dinastía nazarí (Palacio de la Alhambra, Spain).JPG |Alabama=Seal of Alabama.svg |Albacete=Escudo provincia de Albacete.svg |Albania=Albania state emblem.svg |Alemania=Coat of Arms of Germany.svg |Álgebra=Arithmetic symbols.svg |Alimento=Kleinmarkthalle Frankfurt Gemüsestand.jpg |Andalucía=Escudo de Andalucía (oficial).svg |América Central=BlankMap-Central-America.png |América del Norte=North America satellite orthographic.jpg |América del Sur=South America satellite plane.jpg |Andorra=Coat of arms of Andorra.svg |Angola=Coat of arms of Angola.svg |Anime y Manga=Wikitanface.png |Antártida=Antarctica 6400px from Blue Marble.jpg |Antropología=Human.svg |Antigua Grecia=Parthenon from west.jpg |Antigua Roma=Ulysse mosaique.jpeg |Arabia Saudita=Coat of arms of Saudi Arabia.svg |Aragón=Escudo d'Aragón.svg |Argelia=Coat of arms of Algeria.svg |Argentina=República Argentina (mapa alegórico).png |Armenia=Coat of arms of Armenia.svg |Arquitectura=P Architecture.png |Arte=Nuvola apps package graphics.svg |Artes=Crystal_Clear_app_kcoloredit.png |Artes marciales=Yin and Yang.svg |Artes Marciales=Yin and Yang.svg |Asia=Asia satellite orthographic.jpg |Astronáutica=Web-browser.svg |Astronomía=Crystal Clear app konquest.png |Asturias=Escudo de Asturias.svg |Australia=Australian coat of arms 1912 edit.png |Austria=Austria Bundesadler.svg |Aviación=Airbus A380 silhouette.svg |Azerbaiyán=Coat of arms of Azerbaijan.svg |Balcanes=Balkan topo blank.jpg |Baleares=Escut balear.gif |Baloncesto=Basketball.png |Balonmano=Handball pictogram.svg |Béisbol=Baseball (crop).png |Bélgica=Greater Coat of Arms of Belgium.svg |Benín=Flag-map of Benin.svg |Biografías=Crystal Clear app Login Manager.png |Biología=ChromosomeArt.jpg |Bolivia=Flag-map of Bolivia.svg |Bogotá, Distrito Capital=Bogota (escudo).svg |Botsuana=Flag-map of Botswana.svg |Botswana=Flag-map of Botswana.svg |Brasil=Map of Brazil with flag.svg |Budismo=Dharmacakra.svg |Buenos Aires=Flag of Buenos Aires.png |Bulgaria=Coat of arms of Bulgaria (version by constitution).svg |Burgos=Escudo de la provincia de Burgos.svg |Burkina Faso=Roundel burkina faso.svg |Burundi=Blason du Burundi.svg |Cabo Verde=Coat of arms of Cape Verde.svg |California=Seal of California.svg |Camerún=Cameroon COA.svg |Canarias|Canary Islands CoA.svg |Cantabria=Escudo de Cantabria.svg |Castilla-La Mancha=Escudo de Castilla-La Mancha.png |Castilla y León=Castilla y León - Escudo.svg |Cataluña=Escut de Catalunya(apuntat).svg |Ceuta y Melilla=Escudo de Melilla.svg |Chad=Flag-map of Chad.svg |Chicago=Chicago city seal.png |Chile=Coat of arms of Chile.svg |China=National Emblem of the People's Republic of China.svg |Chipre=Cyprus Coat of Arms.svg |Ciencias humanas y sociales=Michelangelos David.jpg |Ciencia política=Vote3 final.png |Cine=Film reel.svg |Guayaquil=Escudo de Guayaquil (simple).svg |Ciencias de la Tierra=Jordens inre.svg |Ciencias naturales y formales=Science-symbol-2.svg |Ciudad de Rosario=Escudo de armas de Rosario.svg |Ciudad del Vaticano=Coat of arms of the Vatican.svg |Ciudades=Icon_river_city.svg |Colombia=Flag-map of Colombia.svg |Commons:Imagen del año 2006=POTY barnstar 1.svg |Commons:Imagen del año 2007=POTY barnstar 1-2007.svg |Commons:Imagen del año 2008=POTY barnstar 1 2008.svg |Comoras=Coat of arms of Comoros.svg |Comunidad de Madrid=Escudo de la Comunidad de Madrid.svg |Comunidad Valenciana=Escudo de la Comunidad Valenciana.svg |Córdoba (Argentina)=Escudo ciudad de cordoba argentina.svg |Corea del Norte=Coat of Arms of North Korea.svg |Corona de Aragón=Aragon Arms-crown.svg |Costa de Marfil=Flag-map of Cote d'Ivoire.svg |Costa Rica=Coat of arms of Costa Rica.svg |Cristianismo=MCR.svg |Croacia=Coat of arms of Croatia.svg |Cuba=Coat of Arms of Cuba.svg |Danza=Grishko copy.gif |Deporte=Sports icon.png |Derecho=Scale of justice 2.svg |Dinamarca=Coat of arms of Denmark.svg |Dinosaurios=T-rex skull 5.jpg |Economía=Accessories-calculator.svg |Ecopedia=Nuvola apps bug left.png |Ecuador=Flag-map of Ecuador.svg |Ecuestre=Blue horseshoe.svg |Edad Antigua=Milkau Oberer Teil der Stele mit dem Text von Hammurapis Gesetzescode 369-2.jpg |Edad Contemporánea=Gandhi writing 1942.jpg |Edad Media=Kyrill&Method.jpg |Edad Moderna=Durer Adam and Eve.jpg |Egipto=Coat of arms of Egypt.svg |Egiptología=Nefertiti 30-01-2006.jpg |El Salvador=Coats of arms of El Salvador.svg |Energía=Crystal Clear app laptop battery.png |Eritrea=Flag-map of Eritrea.svg |Escocia=Royal arms of Scotland.svg |Esoterismo=Ts seal.gif |Escultura=David face.png |Eslovaquia=Coat of Arms of Slovakia.svg |Eslovenia=Coat of Arms of Slovenia.svg |España = Escudo de España (mazonado).svg |Espiritualidad=Asymmetrical symbol of Chaos.ant.svg |Estado de México=EME Escudo.PNG |Estados Unidos=US-GreatSeal-Obverse.svg |Estados Unidos de América=US-GreatSeal-Obverse.svg |Estonia=Coat of arms of Estonia.svg |Etiopía=Flag-map of Ethiopia.svg |Europa=Europe satellite globe.jpg |Europa Oriental=Eastern-Europe-extended-map.svg |Euskal Herria=Zazpiak Bat.svg |Exploración espacial=VLA icon.png |Extremadura=Escudo de Extremadura.svg |Feminismo=Womanpower_logo.svg |Ferrocarriles=Bahn aus Zusatzzeichen 1024-15.svg |Filosofía=Greek letter uppercase Phi.svg |Finlandia=Coat of arms of Finland.svg |Física=Nuvola apps katomic.svg |Florida=Seal_of_Florida.svg |Fórmula 1=Jordan F1 icon.png |Francia=Armoiries république française.svg |Fútbol = Soccerball.svg |Gabón=Flag-map of Gabon.svg |Gales=Wales Arms.svg |Galicia=Escudo de Galicia 2.svg |Gambia=Flag-map of The Gambia.svg |Gastronomía=Cuisson des poivrons.JPG |Geografía=Ambox globe.svg |Ghana=Flag-map of Ghana.svg |GNU/Linux=NewTux.svg |Grecia=Coat of arms of Greece.svg |Guadalajara=Escudo de la provincia de Guadalajara.svg |Guatemala=Coat of arms of Guatemala.svg |Guinea=Flag-map of Guinea.svg |Guinea-Bissau=Flag-map of Guinea-Bissau.svg |Guinea Ecuatorial=Coat of arms of Equatorial Guinea.svg |Hinduismo=Om.svg |Historia=History2.svg |Historieta=Comic-sketch.jpg |Honduras=Coat of arms of Honduras.svg |Huelva (provincia)=Escudo de la provincia de Huelva.svg |Hungría=Coat of Arms of Hungary.svg |Illinois=Seal of Illinois.svg |Imperio Inca=Portal-inca.svg |Imperio ruso=Coat of Arms of Russian Empire.svg |India=Emblem of India.svg |Informática=Computer-aj aj ashton 01.svg |Ingeniería=Crystal kcontrol.png |Inglaterra=England COA.svg |Irlanda=Irish clover.jpg |Irlanda del Norte=Northern Ireland coat of arms.png |Islam=Star and Crescent.svg |Islandia=Coat of arms of Iceland.svg |Israel=Coat of arms of Israel.svg |Italia=Italy-Emblem.svg |Jalisco=Coat of arms of Jalisco.svg |James Bond=For your eyes only.gif |Japón=Imperial Seal of Japan.svg |Judaísmo=Black Star of David.svg |Judaísmo mesiánico=Yeshua hebreo.jpg |Juegos Olímpicos=Olympic rings.svg |Kazajistán=Coat of arms of Kazakhstan.svg |Kenia=Flag of Kenya (shield).svg |Kirguistán=National_emblem_of_Kyrgyzstan.svg |La Habana=Escudo de la Habana.svg |La Rioja (España)=Escudo de la Comunidad Autonoma de La Rioja.svg |Lengua española=Eñe on keyboard - blue.jpg |León=Escudo de León.svg |LGBT=Portal_LGBT.svg |Letonia=Coat of Arms of Latvia.svg |Lesoto=Flag-map of Lesotho.svg |Liberia=Flag-map of Liberia.svg |Libia=Flag-map of Libya.svg |Libro de Mormón=Libro di Mormon.JPG |Lingüística=Latin Ñ.svg |Linux=NewTux.svg |Literatura=Books-aj.svg aj ashton 01.svg |Lituania=Coat of Arms of Lithuania.svg |Los Ángeles=Seal of Los Angeles, California.svg |Los Simpson=Simpsons tv icon.svg |Luxemburgo=Coat of Arms of Luxembourg.svg |Málaga=Escudo de la provincia de Málaga.svg |Malta=Coat of arms of Malta.svg |Madagascar=Flag-map of Madagascar.svg |Malaui=Flag-map of Malawi.svg |Malawi=Flag-map of Malawi.svg |Malí=Flag-map of Mali.svg |Marruecos=Coat_of_arms_of_Morocco.svg |Matemática=Nuvola apps edu mathematics-p.svg |Mauricio=Flag-map of Mauritius transparent.png |Mauritania=Flag-map of Mauritania.svg |Medicina=Star of life.svg |Mesoamérica=Pyramid of Santa Cecilia.jpg |Metal=Metal hand.png |México=Coat of arms of Mexico.svg |México, D. F.=Coat of arms of Mexican Federal District.svg |México Distrito Federal=Coat of arms of Mexican Federal District.svg |Militar=Iraqhelm3300000.JPG |Mitología=Pegasus vector drawing.svg |Neopaganismo=Labrys-symbol-transparent.svg |Nevada=Nevada state seal.png |Mónaco=Coat of arms of Monaco.svg |Montevideo=Montevideo Department Coa.png |Moscú=Coat of Arms of Moscow.svg |Mozambique=Flag-map of Mozambique.svg |Música=Musical note nicu bucule 01.svg |Música clásica=Musical notes.svg |Música electrónica=Simple harmonic motion animation.gif |Nacionalismo catalán=Estelada roja.svg |Nacionalismo gallego=Bandeira galega nacionalista.svg |Nacionalismo vasco=Manifestación nacionalista vasca en Montevideo.jpg |Namibia=Flag-map of Namibia.svg |Nápoles=CoA Città di Napoli.svg |Náutico=Anchor pictogram.svg |Navarra=Escudo oficial de Navarra 1910.svg |Nicaragua=Coat of arms of Nicaragua.svg |Níger=Flag-map of Niger.svg |Nigeria=Flag-map of Nigeria.svg |Nintendo=Wikitendo2.svg |Nueva York=Seal of New York.svg |Nueva Zelanda=Coat of arms of New Zealand.png |Oceanía=Globe aus.png |OTAN=Bandera OTAN.JPG |Países=Sciences de la terre.svg |Países Bajos=Grandes armes Pays-Bas.svg |Países bálticos=Baltic states flag map.svg |País Vasco=Escudo del Pais Vasco.svg |Panamá=Escudo armas Panama.png |Paraguay=Flag-map of Paraguay.svg |Patrimonio de la Humanidad=Flag of UNESCO.svg |Perú=Flag-map of Peru.svg |Pintura=Crystal_Clear_app_kcoloredit.png |Poesía=Exquisite-kwrite.png |Política=Vote3 final.png |Polonia=Herb Polski.svg |Portugal=Coat of arms of Portugal.svg |Prehistoria=Trilith Stonehenge.jpg |Premios Nobel=Nobel prize medal.svg |Programación=Nuvola apps konsole.png |Provincia de Buenos Aires=Coat of arms of the Buenos Aires Province.png |Provincia de Catamarca=Stemma catamarca.gif |Provincia de Mendoza=Mendoza province COA.png |Provincia de San Juan=Arsjuan2.PNG |Provincia de Santa Fe=Arstafe2.gif |Psicología=Psi2.svg |Puerto Rico=Escudo de Puerto Rico 1.svg |Química=Nuvola apps edu science.svg |Región de Murcia=Escudo-ca-murcia.svg |Reino Unido=UK Royal Coat of Arms.svg |República Centroafricana=Flag-map of the Central African Republic.svg |República Checa=Coat of arms of the Czech Republic.svg |República Democrática del Congo=Coat of arms of the Democratic Republic of the Congo.svg |República Dominicana=Coat of arms of the Dominican Republic.svg |República de Macedonia=Coat of arms of the Republic of Macedonia.svg |República del Congo=Flag-map of the Republic of the Congo.svg |Rock and Roll=Guitarra.svg |Ruanda=Flag-map of Rwanda.svg |Rugby=Ru ball.svg |Rumanía=Coat of arms of Romania.svg |Sacramento=Flag of Sacramento CA.svg |Sacramento (California)=Flag of Sacramento CA.svg |San Diego=San Diego City Seal.png |San Diego=San Diego City Seal.png |Samoa=Escudosamoano.PNG |San Francisco=SanFranciscoSeal.gif |San Francisco (California)=SanFranciscoSeal.gif |San Petersburgo=Coat of Arms of Saint Petersburg (2003).svg |Santiago de Chile=Coat of arms of Santiago, Chile.svg |Santo Tomé y Príncipe=Flag-map of Sao Tome and Principe.svg |Santos de los Últimos Días=Joseph Smith first vision stained glass.jpg |Segunda República Española=Escudo de la Segunda República Española.svg |Senegal=Flag-map of Senegal.svg |Seychelles=Coat of arms of Seychelles.png |Sierra Leona=Flag-map of Sierra Leone.svg |Siglo de Oro=Cervates jauregui.jpg |Sistema Solar=Celestia.png |Sociología=Logo sociology.svg |Somalia=Flag-map of Somalia.svg |Sudán=Flag-map of Sudan.svg |Suazilandia=Flag-map of Swaziland.svg |Suecia=Coat of Arms of Sweden.svg |Rusia=Coat of Arms of the Russian Federation.svg |Software=Nuvola devices cdrom unmount.png |Software libre=Heckert GNU white.svg |Software Libre=Heckert GNU white.svg |Somalia=Flag-map of Somalia.svg |Sudáfrica=Flag-map of South Africa.svg |Sudeste asiático=ASEAN countries capitals-en.svg |Suecia=Coat of Arms of Sweden.svg |Suiza=Coat of Arms of Switzerland.svg |Surinam=Flag-map of Suriname.png |Tabasco=Coat of arms of Tabasco.svg |Taekwondo=Taekwondo pictogram.svg |Taoísmo=Yin and Yang.svg |Tanzania=Flag-map of Tanzania.svg |Tayikistán=Coat of arms of Tajikistan.svg |Teatro=P culture.svg |Tecnología=Tecno-rueda.svg |Televisión=TV-icon-2.svg |Tenis=Tennis ball.svg |Texas=State Seal of Texas.svg |Togo=Flag-map of Togo.svg |Transportes=Autoroute icone.svg |Túnez=TunisiaStub.svg |Turkmenistán=Coat of Arms of Turkmenistan.svg |Turquía=Türkiye arması.svg |Ucrania=Coat of arms of Ukraine.svg |Uganda=Flag-map of Uganda.svg |Unión Europea=EU Insigna (blue).svg |Unión Soviética=Coat of arms of the Soviet Union.svg |Uruguay=Flag-map of Uruguay.svg |Utah=Seal of Utah.svg |Uzbekistán=Coat of Arms of Uzbekistan.svg |Valladolid=Va-dip.svg |Vaticano=Coat of arms of the Vatican.svg |Véneto=Veneto-Stemma.png |Venezuela=Flag-map of Venezuela.svg |Veracruz=Coat of arms of Veracruz.svg |Videojuegos=Gamepad.svg |Vino=Glass of wine.png |Washington D. C.=Seal-DC.png |Wicca=Pentacle 2.svg |Wikipedia:Estadísticas=Wikipedia logo (svg).svg |Yibuti=Flag-map of Djibouti.svg |Yucatán=Escudo Yucatan.png |Zambia=Flag-map of Zambia.svg |Zimbabue=Coat of Arms of Zimbabwe.svg |Zimbabwe=Coat of Arms of Zimbabwe.svg |Portal.svg }} Esta plantilla es usada por